The Prince of Darkness
by frozenxinxtime
Summary: The war with Voldemort was over and life had moved on. Everyone grew up and their adventures have ended but for their children, their adventure is just beginning. Two new students have arrived at Hogwarts but can they be trusted, and can love be found eve


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters; they are all J.K Rowling's property (sounds weird). I only own my own characters.**

Summary: The war with Voldemort was over and life had moved on. Everyone grew up and their adventures have ended but for their children, their adventure is just beginning. Two new students have arrived at Hogwarts but can they be trusted, and can love be found even in the most unlikely places?

**Please check out the video for this fanfic, the link is posted on my author's page.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Welcome to Hogwarts**

Autumn was coming fast this year. The golden leaves of trees had already started falling off, and it was only the first of September. The sky was dark blue, the birds were preparing to migrate, and everything was peaceful. The peace was quickly disturbed by a sound, an explosion. The explosion came from a big, white house hidden between tall trees and surrounded by mountains. If you had lived nearby the noise was nothing new, they weren't strange, not when you lived next to the Potters. Inside the house a girl was screaming at her brother. The girl was tall; she had brown eyes and red hair just like her mother.

"I am really sorry Lily, I didn't mean to do it!" he apologized with a false sincerity. The boy like her had brown eyes, but his hair was dark black, like his father. "I didn't mean to blow up your cauldron; I was just trying to help you clean it!"

"James Sirius Potter, what did you do?" His mom came running from the kitchen.

"It was an accident mom, I was helping her to pack her stuff and all of a sudden she blames me because her cauldron blew up." Ginny gave him a firm look and with a flick of her wand she returned the cauldron back to normal.

"This better be the last time you do anything out of line. Do one more thing that involves explosions and pranks and you will be grounded for the rest of your life."

At that moment another door opened in the hallway, and a boy came out of the room. He was almost as tall as his brother James. He had black hair, but unlike his brother he had the most vivid colour of green eyes.

"Don't worry mom, I'll keep an eye on him and Lily at school." Albus said.

"Aren't I supposed to keep an eye on you, since I am older Al?"

"Well, then don't act like a four year old. Besides admit it, you and responsibility don't go together."

Al went into the kitchen followed by his brother and his sister. The three siblings were polar opposites but when they were together you could tell that they were related. In the kitchen their father sat at the table waiting for them to come and eat breakfast together. He didn't even bother to lecture James this time because he knew by know that his son was a lost cause.

James couldn't contain himself so he had to say something. "So, aren't you going to lecture me this time dad?"

"He probably knows that by now you are a lost cause, we all know that!" Lily commented back at James.

"Well then it must be good for you knowing that now you aren't the only lost cause in the family." James fired back.

"Very funny James!" She snapped back, throwing her fork at him which missed him by an inch.

"That's enough you two, cut it out." Their father said. Harry had enough training by now to know how to handle his three kids. They all sat down at the kitchen table and started eating. "Have you got everything packed for school?" Harry asked. They all nodded back at him. This year was James' final year at Hogwarts. Al was in his sixth year, while Lily was in fourth.

"Breakfast is ready masters, and I also put all the luggage in the car." Said Kreacher, who still was, after all these years, the Potter family house elf.

"Thank you very much Kreacher." Ginny was used to Kreacher and his way of doing things, and all of them treated him with respect (after all if they didn't Hermione would be furious and would start lecturing them about S.P.E.W.)

The rest of the morning passed, surprisingly enough, without accidents and the children were getting ready for a new year at Hogwarts. All of them loved Hogwarts, besides they spend more time at Hogwarts than they spend in their own house. It was like their second home. The three of them were quite popular they had lots of friends and relatives too. There was Hugo, Rose, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Louis, who were all their cousins. There was also Dominique, Victorie and Teddy Lupin, who was more like a big brother to all of them, but they all graduated a long time ago. Of course Teddy was now back and he was teaching Defence against the Dark Arts and was head of Gryffindors. Victorie was also at Hogwarts and she was teaching Transfigurations. This way she and Teddy could be closer together. There was also Lorcas and Lysander who were their best friends. The three siblings were all friends but usually had their own separate group of friends. This was no surprise considering the age difference between the three and how annoying they thought each other were.

It was 10:45 when they all got to the platform 9 ¾. Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo were all onto the platform when the five Potters came through the brick wall.

They got rid of their luggage fast and they went to say good bye to their parents.

"James, don't get into trouble, behave at school, don't get detention, make sure Harry and I are not mailed and told to come to school because of something you did, don't get into fights and take care of Lily. Same to you Albus." Said Ginny without taking a breath.

"Mom, I'm not five anymore, I don't need them to protect me, dad tell mom I don't need James and Albus to protect me."

"Just be careful, and don't get into trouble either." Harry said as he went and hugged his daughter and her two brothers.

"See you at the Christmas family reunion everyone." Hermione as she waved at the children.

"Be sure to beat that Scorpius kid at everything!" Ron said.

"Ron you say that every year, stop it!" Hermione was starting to get mad.

The children got onto the train and said their final goodbyes.

"See you soon everyone!" All of them yelled.

The train started speeding up and in a couple of second the platform disappeared behind the train. They all went to find their own compartment. They couldn't find an empty one so they had to choose one with only two people. The two didn't look familiar but they didn't look like they were 1st year either. They looked old enough to be in year 7. They opened the compartment's door. The two children's eyes look at the door just to see the five Potters and Weasleys that were standing awkwardly by the door.

"Sorry, do you mind if we sit here, everywhere else is full." asked Lily.

The girl just smiled, while the boy didn't even look at her.

"Of course not, you can come and sit." The girl said. They all went and sat down and look and glanced at both the boy and the girl. The boy was still looking outside the window as if no one was there. The girl looked at him and then sighed.

"Hi, I'm Diana and this is my brother Damian. We're new to Hogwarts."

James looked at the girl who was still smiling and who was now looking at him. She had a soft smile almost shy, deep blue eyes and light auburn hair. She looked like no one he had seen before. The he glanced at her brother, Damian had dark black hair, dark blue eyes but unlike his sister he didn't smile. He just took one look at them and continued to ignore them.

"You're not in first year are you?" Al asked, " You sure don't like it."

She smiled at him. "No, we are in year seven." Diana said and then looked at them all. "You still haven't told us your names."

"I'm Hugo Weasley and this is my sister Rose." Hugo said pointing to him and Rose.

"My name is James Potter and this is brother Albus and my sister Lily." James said him too smiling at her.

As soon as Damian heard James' name his head turn immediately to him.

"So you're the Potters." He said in a cold harsh voice. The three Potters glanced at each other in shock.

"Damian!" Diana warned him.

"Why? Do you have a problem with the Potter family?" James angrily asked him. He didn't know how sweet Diana could have been related to someone like Damian.

"He didn't mean anything, I'm sorry." Diana apologized. James ignored and her and was ready to take out his wand but just then Albus whispered to him "Don't bother James, let's play chess. He's not worth your time."

The rest of the trip was quiet. Diana was sitting in the corner all by herself not talking to anyone not even Damian. Rose and Lily felt bad, so they decided to talk to her.

"Hey. How come you decided to come to Hogwarts now? " Lily asked Diana.

"Oh, it's a long story, but It seemed like a great school and I didn't mind transferring. Are you in the seventh year as well?"

"My brother James is, Al is in his sixth while me, Rose, and my brother Hugo are in the fourth still. Which is such a pain, cause we're the youngest ones here." Lily said obviously upset.

"Come on Lily it's not that bad." Said Hugo looking away from his chess game.

"Yeah, trying saying that to our parents, see if they listen." Hugo decided that it was best to live Lily alone knowing there was no point in arguing with her.

Diana didn't say anything and just gave them a smile, turning her head looking back at the window. They each went back to their conversation. A few minutes later the compartment's door flew open and Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Louis had entered soon followed by Lorcas and Lysander.

"Umm, hello? No offense, but can't you guys find someplace else to sit? It's already crowded in here. " asked Lily.

"Don't be so mean with us Lil, you're going to hurt our feelings!" said Fred, mocking her. "What's up James?" He turned away and went to sit between James and Damian.

Diana moved over more so that Roxanne, Molly and Lucy could sit next to Lily and Rose, while Lorcas and Lysander went to sit next to Hugo and Albus.

"Great, more family members!" Damian muttered under his breath, but still making sure that everyone heard him. Diana shot him look and opened her mouth to say something but Fred was ahead of her.

"Excuse me? What's your problem mate? Got something against us? Cause if that's so I would love to hear it!"

"Fred" Roxanne warned him.

"No, no it's alright sis. So? Come on, got something more to say?"

"Don't bother Fred, I already figured out he's not worth it." Said James still looking at his chase table.

Damian turned to face James, his eyes filled with anger. "What did you say to me Potter?"

"What, now you're deaf too? Can't you hear what I just said? You got serious problems mate." Fred burst out laughing and so did Lysander and Lucy. The other just looked between James and Damian. Before anyone could say anything the train slowed down, and from the window you could already see the castle. The compartment door burst opened and two girls came in.

"Wow, tense atmosphere back here, check it out Charisma." Said the first girl. She was tall slim, her hair was long and black, while her eyes were blue, you could easily say that from all the girls there she was the most beautiful. Her sister, Charisma was pretty too with dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Hey everyone!"

"Hi Jade!" said Lily trying to make things better and lighten up the atmosphere.

Jade waved to everyone and went to give Albus a small peck on the lips, sitting down beside him. Albus smiled at her and put his hand around her waist. Charisma on the other hand went and sat down between Fred and James, wrapping her hands around James.

"You know, we should really get our own big compartment, this gets smaller every time." Charisma said smiling at everyone, it was impossible not to like her; she was so bright, so smiling all the time. She noticed Diana and Damian who were now looking out the window, at the castle.

"Hi, I'm Charisma and this is my sister Jade, who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Diana, and this is my brother Damian. We're new."

"Ah, well then, welcome to Hogwarts!" said Charisma smiling brightly at her. The train came to a stop and Damian hurried got him stuff and Diana to come with him. She didn't say anything, just her things and followed her brother out of the compartment.

"Ok, that was..."

"Weird." Jade finished off for Charisma.

"Yea, tell us about it. I don't know what that guy's problem is but his sister was pretty cute. " Said Fred.

* * *

The Great Hall of Hogwarts were the same as always. The ceiling was a dark shade of blue; candles were floating in the air and the big tables for the four houses. The big wood door slid open and Teddy Lupin came through with the scared and shocked first years. At the very back of the line Diana and Damian looked out of place since they were about a head and a half bigger than all the other students.

The room fell silent as Professor McGonagall stood up from her Headmistress chair.

"This year, I'm very pleased to announce the arrival at Hogwarts of two new students that will be joining us. I am sure you have all noticed that they are not in first year, as they will be joining the 7th year students. I am sure you will make them feel welcome along with all our new first year students, and now let the sorting begin!"

During the entire sorting ceremony James keep looking at Diana trying to figure her out. He doesn't know how someone like her, who seemed nice and friend, could have a brother like that. He was just another Malfoy. But Diana was different, you could tell by looking at her. Even after the very small conversation they had James could tell she wasn't like her brother.

"Damian Blunique." Teddy yelled out. The sorting hat barely even touched his head before it yelled out "Slytherin!" The entire Slytherin table cheered as Damian went to sit by them.

"Figures he would be in Slytherin." Fred whispered to James, who nodded his head.

"Diana Blunique." Diana was the last one to call out. She shyly walked up and the sorting hat was placed on her head. James was sure that like her brother the sorting hat would yell Slytherin even before it touched her head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. All the Gryffindors cheered as Diana went and sat down beside James.

"Who would have thought?" Charisma said, before Diana took her place. She looked over at her brother who James could have sworn looked at his sister with hatred and disdain.

James felt sorry for her as he turned sideways to her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, and welcome to the house of Gryffindor!" He said smiling to her.

"Thank you!" she said returning the smile.

"May the feast begin!" Said Professor McGonagall as food appeared on the tables.

Everyone started eating and chatting with their friends, enjoy their first night back to the castle, back home.

* * *

**The more reviews I get the more motivated I get to write the story so please review! **


End file.
